Harry Bones
by daiara lestrange
Summary: Por un brote de magia accidental, Harry aparece en una reunión del wizengamot donde obtiene de nueva guardiana a la jefa del DAML y matriarca de la familia Bones.


**Holaa esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste**

Capitulo 1: Realidad y una inesperada protección

No entiendo lo que esta pasando ni tampoco se en donde estoy, pero todos están mirándome, intento calmarme y que no se note el hecho de que no confio en la gente y mucho menos en los adultos por culpa de mis tíos,vecinos y maestros. Intento y por lo que veo en sus caras, logro que crean que soy un pequeño e ingenuo niño, la gente que me mira viste raro estoy seguro que mis tíos estarían horrorizados por ese tipo de ropa.

Tampoco se cómo llegué, lo último que recuerdo es haberme goleado contra la pared de la cocina por caminar para atrás por miedo a la golpiza que estaba por darme mi tío porque Duddle rompió un horripilante jarrón que estaba en el pasillo, pero, como de costumbre, me culparon a mi: según ellos su "pequeño y dulce Duddy no podría haber hecho nada malo".

No es como si eso fuera algo nuevo, mi primo Duddle siempre hace cosas como aquella y se sale con la suya, mis notas son las mejores de la escuela, incluso me adelantaron un par de años, los Dursley al principio no iban a permitirlo pero decidieron que de esa forma menos personas me relacionarían con mi primo, no es como si nos pareciéramos en lo mas mínimo, mi piel es muy pálida por la falta de horas de sol, mi cabello es negro como la tinta con unos pocos reflejos rojos, es un poco desordenado pero no lo suficiente como para no poder arreglarlo si me lo propongo, mis ojos son de un color verde destellante toda la gente se impresiona con el color, soy muy delgado y de muy corta altura por la falta de una buena alimentación , tengo una extraña cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, según mis tíos me la hice en el accidente en el que murieron mis padres y mis modales son una perfección por mi propia cuenta ya que creo que estos pueden ser muy útiles en muchas situaciones.

En cambio mi primo tiene la piel rosada pero se nota que el sol le da a diario, su cabello es rubio y aplastado, sus ojos son de un celestes claros y pequeños, más no llaman la atención, él es muy gordo y aborrece el ejercicio, aunque es también bajito ya que solo esta creciendo de ancho y tiene unos modales tan desastrosos que incluso un niño pequeño podría darse cuenta, solo tiene buenos modales cuando sus padres le prometen que ganará algo por ello.

Volviendo al sitio en el cual me encontraba, era una sala amplia y circular, el suelo estaba constituido por baldosas blancas con dibujos en azul, en el centro había una trabajada silla de madera en la cual se encontraba sentado un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos negro-azulados y su extraña ropa azul hacia juego con ellos. En la sala también había grandes y macizas gradas en las cuales podían apreciarse sillas con distintos grabados, los cuales parecían ser escudos como los que usaban las familias nobles un la edad media, recordaba un libro que hablaba de esa época en la gran biblioteca de la escuela, las personas que se encontraban en esas sillas llevaban esas extrañas vestimentas en colores únicamente rojo o negro.

Una mujer rubia, de ojos color marrón claros - los cuales había abierto con demasía - y que iba vestida de rojo se me acercó lentamente como esperando que yo intentara huir, la mujer se me hacia vagamente familiar, como si la hubiese visto en alguna otra ocasión.

-¿Ho..hola?¿Te perdiste pequeño? - preguntó la mujer, mirándome, horrorizada por el desastre que era mi ropa y posiblemente halla visto alguna herida.

-Hola, supongo que si estoy perdido...es que no se cómo llegué, es como si solo hubiese aparecido aquí - contesté con vos calmada y un poco mas aniñada de lo normal para que nadie dudara de mi, la gente siempre cree en los niños.

-Oh supongo que tu familia te debe estar buscando, entonces, ya que desapareciste de repente - concluyó. Parecía muy calmada, supongo que es por el hecho de que yo no estoy llorando - Por cierto mi nombre es Amelia Bones, ¿Y el tuyo pequeño?

-No creo que mi familia me este buscando - Dije con un tono bajo, aunque todos llegaron a oírme- Y si me están buscando debe ser para golpearme por hacer otra rareza, como ellos lo llaman- Vi lo horrorizados que estaban muchas de las personas, aunque no todas -Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Silencio fue lo único que se escuchó el la sala durante unos largos segundos.

-¿Cu..cu..cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? - Preguntó Amelia, quien parecía estar por tener una crisis nerviosa.

-Harry Potter - respondí extrañado por la reacción de la gente.

-¡DUMBLEDORE!- El rito de Amelia asustó a la mayor par de los presentes - ¡Te pregunté si el niño estaba bien ya que tu te hiciste cargo y TU DIJISTE QUE ESTABA EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES, FELIZ Y TOTALMENTE CUIDADO!

-Amelia me parece que estas exagerando un poco - dijo un anciano de cabello y barba larga, al que Amelia llamó Dumbledore, con furia marcada en sus facciones

-¡¿EXAGERANDO UN POCO?!...¡EXAGERANDO UN POCO!- Gritó ella, se veía que intentaba calmarse aunque cada momento parecía resultarle mas complicado.

-Amelia querida, esto debe ser una confusión, terminemos con el caso para el que se convocó y luego yo mismo escoltaré al señor Potter y me aseguraré de que este siendo bien criado, no hay de que preocuparse.

Amelia parecia estar a punto de explotar como las caricaturas que mi primo veía; por lo que podía observar en el rostro de la gente, muchos estaban de acuerdo con lo que el anciano dijo, yo no quería volver con mis detestables tíos debía decir algo o ya no tendría la oportunidad.

-Yo no...

-HARRY JAMES POTTER DESDE ESTE MOMENTO HASTA QUE SE DECIDA QUIÉN SERA SU NUEVO **GUARDIÁN** **MÁGICO** SE ENCUENTRA BAJO LA PROTECCIÓN DE " _LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA BONES_ " QUE ASÍ SEA.

Una fuerte luz nos rodeo, al levantar la vista de mis mal graduados lentes, pude observar las caras de absoluta sorpresa, más en algunos casos no era lo único que veía, el odio, enojo, furia e incredulidad pasaron por la cara de varios, entre ellos estaba el anciano Dumbledore y una mujer con cara parecida a la de un sapo, toda vestida de rosa, pero en algunos otros pude ver genuina curiosidad y sonrisas felinas que parecían estar tramando planes rápidamente: un hombre de largo cabello rubio platinado y ojos color plata era el mas notable.


End file.
